


Another soumate fic

by Cinnie



Category: Criminal Minds, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, yet another soulmate drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, more soulmates - everyone has the first words their soulmate will say to them written on them somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



“Oh my god, it’s you!” is actually a rather unnerving sort of soul-mark to have, it was 50/50 really, Reid thought, either the speaker was really excited or horrified. Considering his personal life experiences Reid was betting on horrified. His other one, well “Why am I not surprised that you’re an unreasonably brave skinny kid?” was even more unsettling.

Darcy’s soulmark has seen her through a lot, especially when the ‘girls’ first grew in freaking 4th grade and she got all sorts attention, none of it pleasant. “But you’re beautiful!,” was a pretty good as far as ego boosts went. “Hey, Doll” was the sort of soulmark that made Darcy want to hurt people. 

It’s only after Bucky starts to re-inhabit his own body that he realizes his soul marks have finally appeared. “Hey back, Solider.” Is a little disturbing given his code name and the fact that the forties are long over. “I’m not a kid”, is not much better.”


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy, though she’d never admit it, had a bit of a crush on Doctor Reid of the BAU, a group of FBI agents who had been her heroes since age eight when they brought her aunt home after she’d been abducted by a serial killer.

She’d followed the teams path, and for a long time, Agent Rossi (rescuer of her aunt) was her hero, then he retired, and eventually one Doctor Spencer Reid in all his nerdy glory was assigned to the unit. She’d never fangirled over a real (living) person before but she quickly set to finding every picture of the man she could find, laughing at her ridiculousness.

The she and Jane went to Quantico, Virginia for some sciency thing, Darcy was there to work the projector okay? The intern had stopped by a local supermarket to get food, mostly pop-tarts, and a few other essentials, when she ran straight into someone.

When she looked up from the floor, having not so gracefully fallen on her rear, she found herself gazing up at the worried and embarrassed face of one Doctor Reid.

“Oh my god, it you!” Popped out before anything else and Darcy joined Reid in the embarrassed blush department, though the good Doctor himself paled, looked her up and down, and managed “But, you’re beautiful…”

Needless to say, both of their groups of friends had a ball making to pair replay their meeting over and over.


End file.
